1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector and, particularly, to an electric connector equipped with an organizer to allow soldering sections of conductive terminals to pass through and anchor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present signal transmission standard of Universal Serial Bus (USB) has advanced from USB 1.0/2.0 to a faster speed USB 3.0. Electric connectors conformed to the USB 3.0 standard can form electric connection with other electric connectors that also conform to the USB 3.0 standard to do signal transmission according to the USB 3.0 standard. In addition, the electric connectors conformed to the USB 3.0 standard also can form electric connection with electric connectors conformed to USB 1.0/2.0 standard to do signal transmission according to the USB 1.0/2.0 standard. In order to make the electric connector conformed to the USB 3.0 standard compatible with the USB 3.0 and USB 1.0/2.0 standards, the electric connector should include at least one set of conductive terminals conformed to the USB 3.0 standard for signal transmission and another set of conductive terminals conformed to the USB 1.0/2.0 standard for signal transmission.
Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2 for a conventional electric connector that conforms to the USB 3.0 standard. It includes an insulation body 1, a shielding shell 2, a plurality of first conductive terminals 3, a plurality of second conductive terminals 4 and an organizer 5. The first conductive terminals 3, including signal conductive terminals 3a and a ground conductive terminal 3b, are used to do signal transmission that conforms to the USB 3.0 standard, while the second conductive terminals 4 are used to do signal transmission that confirms to the USB 1.0/2.0 standard. The insulation body 1 has a base portion 11 and a tongue portion 12 extended horizontally forward from the base portion 11. The shielding shell 2 encloses the insulation body 1. The shielding shell 2 and the tongue portion 12 of the insulation body 1 jointly form a coupling space 10 to receive a corresponding electric connector inserted thereinto (not shown in the drawings). Each first conductive terminal 3 has a retaining section 31, a non-elastic contact section 32 and a soldering section 33. The retaining section 31 is fixedly located in the insulation body 1. The non-elastic contact section 32 is extended forward from the retaining section 31 into the coupling space 10 and located on the tongue portion 12. The soldering section 33 is bent upward from the retaining section 31 and extended outside the base portion 11 of the insulation body 1. Each second conductive terminal 4 also has a retaining section 41, an elastic contact section 42 and a soldering section 43. The retaining section 41 is fixedly located in the insulation body 1. The elastic contact section 42 is extended forward from the retaining section 41 into the coupling space 10 and located on the tongue portion 12. The soldering section 43 is bent upward from the retaining section 41 and extended outside the base portion 11. The organizer 5 is located on the base portion 11 of the insulation body 1, and has a plurality of apertures 51 penetrating the organizer 5. Each aperture 51 allows the soldering sections 33 and 43 of the first and second conductive terminals 3 and 4 to pass through respectively and anchor therein.
Although the apertures 51 of the organizer 5 respectively anchor the soldering sections 33 and 43 of the first and second conductive terminals 3 and 4 so that the soldering sections 33 and 43 are rightly positioned in all directions such as front and rear, and left and right, the organizer 5 thus formed is complicated in structure and consumes a greater amount of plastic material. Hence, production efficiency is lower, and the cost is higher. Moreover, for the conductive terminal to transmit high frequency signals, such as the first conductive terminal 3 that conforms to the USB 3.0 standard with the signal conductive terminal 3a, its soldering section 33 is covered by a greater amount of plastic material on the circumference. This downgrades its high frequency characteristics.